


Blaze - A Marvel One-Shot

by Banaschar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banaschar/pseuds/Banaschar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his quest for Bucky, after the events of "Winter Soldier", Steve Rogers clashes with some of the most dangerous enemies he has ever faced, and on the roads of the desert he finds himself a new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And then, Cooper wakes up, like really weird and goes to the bathroom, we think he’s going to brush his teeth but all of the sudden he crashes his head against the bathroom mirror.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah I know, and then, whoa! Then we see the most frightening thing ever”

“What’s that?”

“There, in the broken reflection, there’s BOB! Ain’t Cooper but BOB! And then he just starts repeating 'How’s Annie? How’s Annie' over and over. Stuff of nightmares, really.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

“It is man, it is.”

Silence fell inside the van that Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson had been driving now for almost four days straight. The white desert expanded around them in all directions, suffocating their breath, blinding their eyes at the sunlight reflection. Sam is on the wheel.

“So, what happened?” Steve said.

“About what?” Sam said.

“About Cooper. He was possessed by BOB right? How he managed to get rid of him?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know. They canceled it.”

“Canceled?”

“Yeah, low ratings or something. People man, they don’t care about originality, just about novelty.”

“That’s sad. So we never got to know what the Black Lodge thing was really about?”

“We didn’t.”

The van kept driving towards the horizon, the sharp contrast of the desert against the blue sky was almost beautiful if not for the heat. Far ahead, as a mirage, the shape of houses and buildings could be seen behind the hot air. A city, or better, a town. A town right in the middle of nowhere in the Midwest of the USA states.

“That must be it.” Steve said. A folder with black and white pictures rested on his lap. He opened it, searching within for something that could helped him identify the place that had just appeared in front of his eyes. The list of names had been checked almost in its entirety. Only two places remained. “Cadillac or Rogerstown, it’s one of those.”

“Rogerstown… now that’s some Twin Peaks irony right there.” Sam laughed.

“Let’s hope I don’t end up like Cooper.”

“Are you sure that Intel is good? I mean every other place we have visited has been empty no trace of nothing Hydra anywhere.”

“Or maybe we were late, Hydra must be emptying their old safe-houses after what happened. They are on the move.” Steve said as he closed the folder.

“Moving stuff and destroying stuff. Remember those couple places we found on the East coast, it was like London after the Blitzkrieg in there.”

“Yeah.” Steve said. There had been two Hydra installations, that seemed to have been victims of vicious attacks. Who was the responsible for such attacks? That was still a mystery but he had an idea. “Leave me here.”

Sam stopped the van right in front of an old fashioned service station that served as an unofficial welcome sign for the town. The engine kept on running.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam said. His face had changed in a glance from his accustomed joyful one. He was visibly worried. “You know, you don’t have to do it alone, it might not even be the place.”

Steve smiled while getting of the van. “I know Sam, that’s why we’re going to different places, I know I can trust you on a solo mission.”

That got a smile out Sam “I smell bullshit… But yeah, I’ll be back as soon as I can, If you get in trouble don’t doubt to call me, alright?”

“Alright.” Steve said, he walked backwards from the van, saluting his fellow soldier and friend. “I’ll be sure to call you.”

“Good luck Cap.” Sam said, he saluted back and the van kicked off again into the highway. He would be on the road for at least four hours before he would get to Cadillac and check out the place.

Steve saw the van vanishing in the horizon. He put his cap on and walked into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogerstown was all Steve could imagine from what the term  small town could spring inside his head. The main street was wide and filled with a fine layer of dust coming from the east. Hardware stores displayed their wares on dull displays, and every now and then cars traveled between intersections, at the far end of main street the city hall overview the whole town. 

People went in and out from the stores and offices, housewives, mechanics, a mailman, even a doctor with his tool suitcase. Steve felt like going back in time, and he didn’t like it. He had been doing too much of that lately. He had to admit though, the place looked and felt completely normal, just another day and just another town.

Either way something was off, in small towns everybody knows everybody, but these people didn’t seem to find him out of place on their territory. Not even a glance was spent on him, everybody seemed to have places to go and things to do. An unseen urgency surrounded the town. 

On a corner, a spry diner, invited him to go inside. The façade was decorated with a neon sign and painted in strong red and white stripes. A beautiful motorcycle rested in front of the alleyway next to the entrance. It was something to behold, a marvel of engineering. Steve had always liked bikes. 

Leaving the bike outside, he walked inside. The place had a cozy feel to it. Yet, an artificial  something he could not identify lingered in the air. Customers filled the cubicles and tables, they were chatting and eating eagerly. It smelled good also, he sniffed burgers and fries and hunger possessed him.

The only open seats available were on the service counter, he seated next to an empty seat with a half-eaten burger in front of it. 

“Hungry, cowboy?” the waitress behind the counter said. She was pretty, black short hair and deep green eyes. Her uniform expelled a sense of confidence and discipline. 

“Yes, ma’am. I just realized it.” Steve said smiling at the waitress. “Those patties smell good.”

“And they taste better, dear. Can I get you one? Some fries and a milkshake maybe?”

“Yes, ma’am that sounds good.”

“Lucy, please.” the waitress said smiling back at him while writing the order, then she went into the kitchen.

The jukebox on the far wall started to play  (Don’t Fear) the Reaper in the background, for a second Steve felt proud of himself. He had recognized the song by just listening to the first chords. It was a good song.

“I hate that song.” Steve turned his head at the comment. The owner of the half-eaten burger had returned and was seated next to him. It was a tall lean man, with intense blue eyes and reddish blond hair, he wore a custom leather jacket, black jeans and biker boots. No doubt the bike outside belonged to this man. Steve nodded at him and the man returned the gesture, then he stared into the void for what seemed like a whole minute, snapped back and started to finish his meal. He did this quietly.

“I think it’s good.” Steve said.

“Uh?” the man said.

“I said, I think it’s good.”

“The burger? Yes, very good, very juicy.”

“No, I meant the song. I think it’s good.” 

The man grunted and turned to Steve. “Don’t fear the reaper? That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard” the man’s voice was commanding. Yet, calm. It didn’t fit his bad ass biker appearance. “If you don’t fear the Reaper then who are you ought to fear?”

“Fear itself?” Steve answered. 

Lucy came back with a cheeseburger, fries on the side and a vanilla milkshake for a drink. “Thanks ma’… I mean, Lucy.”

“Bon appetite cowboy.” Lucy said smiling, disappearing back into the kitchen. Steve tried the fries, they were good.

“Women love old-fashioned guys.” The man said.

“You think?” Steve asked. The fries were really good.

“I’m really bad with women. but yeah, I would say that girl likes you, no doubt.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve bit the burger, the man had been right, it was good and very juicy.

“Ugly duckling, eh?” the man said eating his last bite. “You guys are so lucky and don’t know it, thank god you didn’t stay ugly all the way like me, eh?” 

“The lord is fair.” Steve said, offering his hand in salute. “I’m Steve.”

“Indeed he is.” The man said taking the handshake. “I’m Johnny.”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny asked for a cup of coffee and some cherry pie, Steven was finishing his burger and dusk was striking in the distance. “This is… a damn fine cup of coffee.” He said, taking his time to taste every bit of flavor.

“Black as midnight on a moonless night.” Steve said.

“God, I love that show!” Johnny said. They chuckle in a chorus, Steve realized that regardless of his attire, this guy was fine.

“So, Johnny. If you don’t mind asking… you’re not from here, are you?”

“No.”

“Anything weird about this town?” Steve said. Almost a whisper.

Johnny looked around him, his hands in the air. “It looks pretty normal to me.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I’ve only been here three hours so, I’m not the best witness. But they haven’t been rude to me or anything, and the food it’s good.”

Steve nodded to Johnny. Maybe, it was just him. Maybe, this wasn’t the town. They got up from their seats and Steve took out his wallet and left some bills on the the table. 

“I couldn’t…”

“I insist.” Steve said.

“Thanks.”

Lucy waved her hand at them on their way out, and then she went to serve other costumers. Outside, the day was almost gone and cold breeze was replacing the hot air from just a couple hours before. 

Johnny put on his helmet and then got on his bike. “I can give you a lift?” 

“No thanks.” Steve said. “I’m waiting for someone. Do you know of any place to spent the night?” 

“First time in town, cowboy. So I couldn’t tell you. Sorry.”

“I’ll manage.” Steve said and Johnny kicked the engine on and the motorcycle roared, It felt almost alive. “You have a great machine there.”

“It’s a beast.” Johnny said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you cowboy. But thanks for dinner.”

“You’re welcome Johnny. Nice to meet you and take care.”

“Same to you.”

Johnny put his visor down and took off, disappearing at one of the secondary intersections. The engine’s sound let itself be heard for one more minute, until only silence remained. Looking around Steve saw that the streets were now empty. The lampposts turned on, illuminating the pavement, and bringing the start of what it seemed would be a very boring night.


	4. Chapter 4

All of his efforts had been fruitless. He had been searching the town for hours now and everything remained the same. Normal. Too much normal, but normal anyway.

Stark’s information had been on point every time though. He had been right about SHIELD developing energy weapons back on Loki’s invasion and the location sites he had provided had also been correct. True, he and Sam had arrived always late, The HYDRA operatives had wasted no time dislodging their premises, leaving nothing behind, no files, weapons or any other artifact. But also were the ones that had been destroyed. Those were the ones worried him. They had been attacked with extreme violence, corpses everywhere, no one left alive.

There were only two possibilities to whom was the perpetrator of such attacks. Fury no doubt was working on dismantling the rest of the HYDRA infrastructure, but such a violence was not his style, no matter how shady the rest of his methods were. That only left… “Bucky, where are you?” he whispered to himself standing on a lonely corner near the town’s police station. There were only a couple officers inside, they could be seen through the windows talking and playing cards, the crime rates of a small town like this could be add to some family altercations and some detentions for drunkenness.

Stark could be a jerk, but his info was good. There had to be something.

Steve made his way to a lonely motel near the gas station near the town entrance. The place has seen better days, no doubt about that. Yet, it was not falling apart nor anything to that effect, it just felt old and a little unkempt. Which it was not a surprise for the hotel business must not be a bumming one around these places. 

He walked inside and the coldness of the outside was substituted by the warm feeling of comfort and hospitality. He approached to the counter were a middle age woman was reading a paperback novel, a long macho of a man with long blond hair was depicted on the the cover, He had heard of the character but he couldn’t remember his name. The woman wore thick glasses and her long black hair almost covered her vision, but it seemed like she couldn’t be bother by it. 

Steve rang the bell on the counter. The woman remained with her eyes on the novel.

Steve rang the bell again. 

The woman didn’t heard it.

Steve rang it again.

The woman kept reading.

He rang the bell again.

And again.

And again.

“Ma’am?” he said little ashamed, he really didn’t want to distract the woman from such a engrossing lecture. 

The woman kept reading.

“Ma’am.” He said. This time a little louder.

Nothing.

“Ma’am!” he almost screamed.

The woman lifted up her head and seemed surprise to see someone on the other side of the counter.

“Oh my!” she said. “Oh my boy! I’m sorry! Had you been there long? My hearing you see, it’s not very good! I’m sorry!”

“It’s OK Ma’am. And the one who’s sorry. You seemed to be really into the book, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Such a gentleman. But no, it’s my fault. Can I help you with something, dear?

“Yes, Ma’am I was just wondering if you had a room available for the night?”

The woman laughed at the question, putting her novel down. “Oh my! Of course dear, of course there are rooms available. You see, there are not many visitors around theses parts, we’re kind of isolated in here.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Steve said, taking out his wallet. “I’ll take one, please.”

“Oh dear, put your wallet down, you seem like an honest fellow, you can pay in the morning. Here, here, let me take to your room.”

The woman took a key from the wall and got out from the other side and took off outside.

Steve followed. She led him through a outside wall of the hotel and stopped in front of the door that led to room number five. A couple of old cars kept the parking lot from looking lifeless. She opened the door and went inside, turning on the lights. Steve entered just after her. 

“Here are the keys, dear. There are fresh towels in the bathroom, we don’t have cable but there’s some videotapes on the shelves for the Beta-max and there’s magic fingers on the wall.” She smiled at him giving him the keys. “If you are hungry call me to reception, I make the best grill cheese you have ever taste.”

“Thanks ma’am.” Steve said.

“Well, have a good night dear.” 

“You too ma’am.” She closed the door, leaving Steve alone in the room, he could heard her steps going down the path back to the reception.”


	5. Chapter 5

The room was clean… of bugs.

It wouldn’t hurt to be a little paranoid knowing that HYDRA could literally be anywhere. A thorough search had came up with nothing. The place was just another simple motel room.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and took his phone out and made the call.

The phone rang a couple times on the other end of the line and then Sam picked up.

“Sam.” Steve said.

“Captain.” Sam said. 

“Anything to report?” 

“Nothing Cap, I was late, everyone is already gone. Just a couple of warehouses with some military equipment but none of the staff. How about you? How’s over there?”

“Not exactly the same, the town is pretty normal and the people are nice, but I couldn’t find anything, no weird, warehouses, basements, nor any installation of the kind. Something is off.”

“Maybe, bad info on that one?”

“I don’t think so… It feels weird. I don’t know why. Stark’s data is good, there must be something I missed.”

“I’m just ready to leave, I’ll meet you there then?”

“You should rest, another seven hours on the wheel won’t do you any good Sam. You don’t need to rush I’ll be good on my on.”

They went silent for a moment.

“You should do the same Steve. You sound tired.”

“I will, I promise. The bed has magic fingers, maybe I should try that.”

They both laughed.

“Oh man! I haven’t seen those for a while.” Sam said. “Maybe I can find some on the road.”

“You do that Sam.” Steve said taking of his cap and jacket, placing them on the night table. “I’ll be here tomorrow and then we can figure out what to do next.”

“Roger that Caps.” 

“Good night then Sam.”

“Hey Caps!”

“Yes?” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“I know.” Steve said. He laid his head on a pillow. It felt really comfortable. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Sam said and hung up.

Steve placed his phone on the night table along with his cap and jacket and closed his eyes. He was tired. Physically and emotionally. The training can only get you so far in the most extreme of the situations.

With his eyes closed he let himself be embrace by Morpheus and on the path of dreams he went.


	6. Chapter 6

The knocking on the door was fast and anxious.

Steve opened his eyes, he saw the digital clock on the wall. He had slept for just an hour or so, someone was knocking the door to his room. He got up, alerted, and ready. 

He went to the window and took a peek through the curtains to the outside. It was Lucy, the waitress that had served him at the diner. She looked desperate, her pretty face full of fear. Something had happened.

Steve went to the door and opened it. 

“Lucy?” he said.

“Oh my God! Sir! They are coming, you have to protect me.” Lucy said. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was trembling. Sweat dripping from her forehead.

“What’s happening?” Steve asked. “Are you OK?” he took her and seated her gently on the bed. The girl was in shocked, he had seemed similar reactions on the war. The girl must have seen something horrible.

“Lucy, it’s OK. Breathe, breathe.” He started to exhale and inhale on a rhythm. She followed him. 

Her trembling got just a little better.

“Tell me what’s happening.” Steve said.

“They are, soldiers? I don’t know. They came and started shooting and setting things on fire. They killed everyone.” She started to cry. 

“Soldiers? Where? What they looked like?” 

“At the plaza, they wore all black, it was horrible.” She hugged him with fervor and he hugged her back.

“It’s OK, you’ll be find here.” He caressed her head, she smelled sweet even with all that fear expelling from her. They remained that way for a minute and she stopped crying.

She looked at him, the green in her eyes could still be seen even in the dark, they were beautiful. Steve realized that she liked the girl. He would protect her no matter what.

Their gazes found each other and there was something powerful, a connection, one of those that do not come very often in life. Steve knew, and he knew that she knew as well.

They were close, their breaths became one and so did their lips. 

It was subtle but full of emotion. It lasted just a second, but it was enough. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, she sounded ashamed. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t know what to do.”

Steve snapped back to reality, he was still holding her. “It’s OK.” He said. He stood up and picked up his jacket and phone, he searched through his contacts and called Sam. “We need to get out of town, I’ve someone coming don’t worry. But first we need to get to some…”

The shots came through the windows and the door blew up from its frame. The raw force of the explosions filled the room with sawdust and smoke clouds. 

Steve went to the ground, taking Lucy under him. Waiting for the first barrage to end, they would need to reload soon enough.

When that happened, he picked up the mattress out of the bed and pushed it against the now empty door frame. 

“Lucy get in the bathroom and close the door, now!” Steve screamed.

Lucy reacted to Steve’s words and in an instant she was crawling to the bathroom and once inside the door closed.

Good girl he though, her survival instinct had been stronger that her shock. Now he needed to come up with something. He would need to go out and confront the enemy. 

How he missed his shield.

He crawled to the cabinets and took the little doors out of them. The wood would only resist so much against the bullets, he would need to be fast and take out has many as he could. The cars in the parking lot could work as cover in between.

Steve waited for the second barrage to end and then jumped out of the broken window. Through the smoke he could see five figures, mercenaries in black reloading their weapons. It was the perfect chance.

He came close to the first one and stroke him right in the chest as a well place kick broke the man’s leg. The mercenary went to the ground. 

He then run towards the next couple striking their throats, fast and strong. 

They fell. 

The next couple was a little far. Steve threw the little door on his left arm with perfect accuracy, striking the mercenary’s head, the man fell to ground with a shriek of pain.

The last one finished reloading his weapon and started to shoot. Steve ran in a zigzagging trajectory, closing in to his target with each step, avoiding the bullets on the fly. He threw his last little door and took the weapon out of the mercenary’s hands. Two punches to the head and the last enemy was down. 

He started to walked back to the room to get Lucy, when an evil laugh filled the air. It was soft and menacing. Steve looked to the shadows and saw a figure approaching.

What came out those shadows was a tall man. Taller than him. The man wore a dark red suit, a long cane rested on his left arm, long black hair that fell to the end of his back, his skin was a pale white, and he was wearing sunglasses. At night. 

This man was dangerous.

“Good. Good.” Said the man, clapping. “I wouldn’t expect any less from the legendary Steve Rogers.”

“Who are you?” Steve said. His fighting stand stiffed, anything could come out of this encounter. 

The man displayed a sinister smile. “Oh? You wanna fight? Who I am doesn’t matter Captain. You’re mine now.”

The man had an accent. It was very thin, but he could place it. “Japanese?” Steve asked as he walked slowly towards the man. He stopped at a safe distance. “I guess HYDRA truly has hands anywhere.”

The man’s smile disappeared. “That’s the only thing you will get out of me. Prepare!”

Steve did just that. 

They ran at each other and did contact. 

So strong  Steve though. This guy was really strong. A powerful fist stroke Steve’s belly, taking all the air out of him. He felt to his knees, and then his head hurt a lot. He rolled putting himself on his feet. 

He attacked, his training kicking in. The man was strong but not fast. Steve fooled him once, twice, three times, he took the man’s arm and broke it. He hit the nape of the neck and the man felt. He went back up though. 

The man hit the ground with his broken arm and the impact shattered the pavement. Steve looked down in surprised. A healing factor.

“Your stupid martial arts movements cannot defeat me Captain.” The man said. He ran and punched Steve right in the chest. He had never been punched that hard before. He fell to the ground.

“Now let’s end your pathetic life, you relic.” The man said. He took his cane and from it he extracted a bright blade, a straight katana of sorts. 

Steve tried to stand up but he realized he could not. He could not move. His muscles were paralyzed. He could not even turned his head. With the blade approaching, it seemed that the cold pavement would be the last thing he would see in this life. He closed his eyes. 

“Wait!” a voice said. Steve opened his eyes, he could not turn his head to see, but the voice was coming out the destroyed room behind him. “Don’t kill him. We need him alive.”

“Why?” the man said. “Let’s tie this end now and forever.”

“You stupid, the Baron will surely want him alive. The first and last true super soldier. It would put you on his good side and you know that’s something you need with urgency.”

The man grunted, looking at Steve on the ground. After apparently thinking about it, he sheathed his blade. “I hate you.” He said to the other voice in disgust.

Steve heard the steps coming closer from his back and then when they were just beside him, he saw.

It was Lucy, her green eyes watching him from above. She looked the same but different.  Stupid Rogers he though to himself.

“I’m sorry Cowboy.” Said Lucy, if that even was her true name. Their gazes found each other and the woman with green eyes sent him one last poisonous kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up to a bumpy road and a starry dark sky. He couldn’t feel anything, his body was numb, but he knew that it was hurting like hell. How long had he been unconscious? It was hard to tell. The sharpness of his vision began to come back little by little. He was riding in the back of an old rusty truck, that felt like it had enough horse power under the hood to compete in any car race. The whole town had been a trap, a mirage of sorts and he had fell for it. He had walked straight into enemy territory, and where the other facilities had already been abandoned or destroyed, this one had remained operational thanks to its disguise.

He had come across an important HYDRA facility, no doubt about it.

The cold wind of the desert, insisted for him to keep his eyes close. But this was no time to obey such a request. Steve opened his eyes wide and a shadow looked at him from above.

Seated on the edge of one of the truck’s panels was Lucy, or whatever her name was. Her steady green eyes on him, her black air dancing in the wind. A faint smile was drawn on her lips. Steve wasn’t sure if she was mocking him or it was just the normal state of her face.

“Oh! Welcome back Captain.” Lucy said. 

Steve tried to talk back but his tongue would not move. Whatever she had done to him, was still affecting him. 

“Sorry, Cap. Really. But this is the way it has to be. When your friend left you at the town’s entrance we couldn’t believe it. What where you thinking? Stepping into town like that without a cover? You didn’t do like that at out other sites, you just came at night and attacked hard and fast. Maybe you got a little bit cocky this time around? If true, it’s still hard to understand.”

What’s she talking about? Steve though. This time he could feel something around his wrists. A rope maybe? Hard to tell at this state. He tried to break free, all of his effort and concentration put into just that objective. It was futile, his body was not responding at all.

“You should have brought your shield with you, like you did in your previous assaults. And maybe, just maybe, you could have had a change against The Gorgon, he’s really strong, isn’t he? I’ve seen him tearing men apart with his own hands. A truly gruesome spectacle.”

My shield? Previous assaults? I was right then…  Steve though in sadness. He had lost his shield while fighting Bucky at the helicarrier.  Bucky… I need to get out of here.  He could feel his thumbs now.

“Don’t even try it Captain. See these?” she pointed at her lips with a gloved finger. “These have enough venom to kill thousands of people. Your body would not be itself for a long long time. The fact you’re already conscious actually surprised me.”

But you could have just killed me? But you didn’t. Why?  The woman that called herself Lucy was right in one thing, his body would not be the same in a while, but she was also wrong in one important thing. He could already move his tied hands at his back and his arm muscles were also awake. They were weak, but awake nevertheless.  You just made a terrible mistake. Dear, Lucy.

“You’re quite handsome, you know?” the woman said as she took her hair out her sight. “Such a waste… I might even regret it… But what I said to The Gorgon wasn’t a lie. The Baron will be really happy to finally be able to put his hands on you.”

And I don’t want to find out why.  He needed to act now. She was distracted and she didn’t seem to have realized that he was already capable of moving himself. It would be a gamble, but if he didn’t risk it. He would already be a dead man. 

He focused on his legs, from his toes to his thighs. He would need to put all his strange on them, he would run, as fast and as far as he could. No turning back. Retreat was his only option now.

Polaris was high in the north sky and it had put a spell on the woman. The star was as beautiful as the woman that had poisoned him. But Steve knew which one he would choose this night.

It was time.

His legs opened, reaping the rope. With a fast movement he was on his feet. The woman turned her head, visibly surprised and utterly annoyed. She went for the hit but Steve tackled her with all of his weight and together they fell out of the truck’s back. 

When his back made contact with the pavement, the pain almost conquered him. But there was no time for that. He rolled and stood up already running towards no direction in particular. 

His legs were failing him with each stride forward. He felt it. The venom was still carrying out its purpose. 

Something on his left, he didn’t know what it was, but he jumped, avoiding it. He kept on running. Another thing this time to his right. He lowed himself but this time it made contact. 

His head hurt. Such a pain was not possible. He laid on the ground the cold black pavement staring back at him. 

No. He though, and he stoop up once again. 

“Fucking bastard…” he heard at his back, the voice coming closer. He turned at the voice and the tall man known as The Gorgon was there, and at his side Lucy. Blood coming from her forehead. “I’ll kill this piece…”

Steve hit The Gorgon with all he got, the man went flying hitting a rock on the landing. In the corner of his eye, on his left side, he could see another incoming attack. This time from Lucy. 

Her movements were precise, fast, and strong. She could take him.  Just like Natasha. He though. It was hard to keep up with her. 

She went for his ribs, and she got to them.  I’m so slow.  He could only avoid one out of three strikes. 

“Hit me you idiot!” Lucy screamed. “Stop being such a gentleman, I’m going to kill you!” 

He still could not talk. 

She came for him harder. Her kicks and punches were stronger each time. He tackled her once more, moving to her back applying a lock. He might just be able to put her to sleep. 

“You idiot!” she said and her leg went on an almost vertical trajectory finally hitting him right in his forehead. Everything went black for a moment. His lock interrupted.

“Viper get out of the way!” a voice said. It was The Gorgon he was walking towards them. 

“No, don’t!” Viper said. Her voice broken at the last word. 

“Get out of the way or I’ll get you too, bitch!” The Gorgon said. His right hand going for his cracked sunglasses.

Viper hesitated, but just for a moment and the she ran out the way. Steve was not going to stay there to find out whatever was going to happen. A flash of blinding white light came from The Gorgon’s direction. Steve ran at the opposite direction, but after two steps he stopped and when he looked down at his legs and then at his hands he knew he would never move again. 

He was turning to stone.


	8. Chapter 8

His hands and legs did just not go numb, what had happened could be better be described as if they had cease to exist. There was no sensation, no presence.

I’m going to die.  Steve though. He could feel the stone consuming his being little by little. 

The rock was of a dark gray hue, like the one he had seen at the feet of some mountains near the German frontier.

Dark and cold. 

He could feel how his stomach and chest were being consuming by the petrous infection, he was going to die, there was no other outcome to the situation. At least he had not dragged Sam into this frivolous and amateur assault. He should have known better. He should have known this was the place. The place where he would find HYDRA. The place where he would have to fight. He had been so out of place lately. He thought things could have been like they were in the past, he had done this in the past and he had not been so reckless. He was old and he was tired.

He had failed his mission.

He had failed his country.

He had failed Dum Dum.

He had failed Gabe.

He had failed Jim.

He had failed Montgomery.

He had failed Jacques.

He had failed Dr. Abraham.

He had failed Colonel Phillips.

He had failed Howard.

He had failed Peggy.

He had failed Sam.

He had failed Natasha.

He had failed Bucky.

He had failed his friends.

Barton, Dr. Banner, Tony, Thor… he had failed them too.

But worst of all he had failed himself. In these, the last moments of his life he realized that he had lost not only a fight nor his life. He had also lost something he thought he was going to take with him to his grave.

His will.

He had fell in the despair, he was powerless, he had always thought that when the time came he was going to go with arms blazing.

But no. He was going out as a little kid, the little kid that had been born in New York, the kid who had not been able to defend himself.

The stone had reached his neck, it was hard to breath and his vision was becoming blurred. With his equilibrium lost, he fell to the ground and there it was, the pavement once again staring back at him. 

He could see The Gorgon walking, the sword being released from its sheath, shining against the starlight. The woman Viper was at his far right and she had her back at him, her gaze to the ground.

This is why Perseus brought a shield to fight Medusa…  Steve thought.  Please God. Forgive me.

The pavement on his cheek went hot and as a roar went through the air. He knew that the Devil had come for him.


	9. Chapter 9

The road was becoming hotter and hotter by the past of each second. So much so that he could feel how the asphalt was turning back to its previous state and his cheek was slowing sinking in it. He was not getting burn by it though.

The fiendish sound could be heard traveling the air, coming closer and closer, the sound of a hellish creature that had just broke out its eternal infernal prison and was ready to unleash havoc among men. 

Far in the distance, the beast was traveling the road, it was coming towards them, he could see it. 

Fast and strong.

The beast was leaving a column of fire behind it, an orange glow that transformed the cold desert into an unholy pit.

This was it, this was the end. 

The Gorgon had stopped his attack, he had turned his back at him, his full attention now focusing on the incoming creature.

For a second Steve thought he had seen The Gorgon’s katana tremble in the man’s hand, almost losing his grip on it. The Viper was also bewitched by the sounds and glow of the infernal creature, she was there standing, her jaw slightly opened.

Steve on the other hand found himself surprised at the fact that he was not scared of what was coming. He had already gave himself to death and defeat. This was already depressing but he couldn’t get any lower than he already had.

The petrous infection had already covered his neck and would soon take over his ears and mouth.

And then, in the blink of an eye, there it was. The demon that had come to take him to the afterlife. 

It was horrifying, frighting and intimidating. A foul creature conceived in Pandemonium. Yet, its appearance was indeed something that Steve would have never guess.

Not in this life, at least.

A flaming, dark, burnt motorcycle stopped in front of them. Its wheels were covered in tires on fire but the rubber did not seen to melt behind all the bright fire. The engine was working with intensity and if you focused on the back-sounds, you could hear the pistons going up and down, up and down and with each spin a dark demonic scream could be heard. A cry for help, a wish for to be released from some unfathomable torture.

If it was not enough with the eldritch machine expelling a sense of dread and fear rarely known or seen on this plane, then its rider… its rider was a ghastly apparition bound to bring deliverance from the deepest circle of hell.

Even when looked from ground level the rider was tall, really tall, he was dressed in black pants and wore even darker boots, a black leather jacket was covering his upper body, leather gloves on his hands, and dark chains around his forearms, little heat bubbles were popping from the leather jacket at its shoulders level. And his head… his head was a blazing burnt skull, its eyes pits, its gaze was directed at nothing. A chill traversed Steve spine when he realized that the creature was looking at him, he was sure of it. 

“Who…” The Gorgon began. The Viper could not move or she would not, Steve was mostly sure that it was the latter. “Who are you?”

The rider laughed, it was diabolic and mocking.

The Gorgon got a grip on his katana. “Get out of here you freak, or I’ll kill you!” 

The rider seemed not to be paying attention at The Gorgon nor his threat. Instead the creature was watching at the Viper, calmly but feral. The Viper stared back at the rider, Steve knew she was looking right at those black, empty cavities on the flaming skull. She was frozen, their gazes meeting for an eternity and then the Viper broke free of the encounter and fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands and she was crying, a desperate ominous crying sound that filled the proximity with terror. Even Steve felt it.

“Viper?” The Gorgon asked. “Stand up you bitch! This isn’t the time for that!” But not his screams nor his insults could reach the woman. Her mind was in another place, a horrible one. “Viper?! What the fuck is happening to you?”

“Hell is happening.” The rider said. His voice so deep, so full of malice that The Gorgon’s knees failed for an instant. The Gorgon recovered quickly, but he had shown weakness in front of the enemy. And to fix that error Steve knew there was only one option and The Gorgon was going to take it.

The Japanese man entered into a fighting stance and then ran towards the rider, fast and with force, his katana upwards flashing against the fire’s glow. The rider’s left-arm chain began to move on its own and like a snake, it traveled through the air, faster than anything Steve had ever seen, the next he saw was the dark chain surrounding and trapping the Gorgon and then as if of a fishing rod it was, the rider launched the Gorgon to the air, and when the chain came back to its position around the rider’s arm, no Japanese man was at its end.

The rider attention came back then to Steve. The hellish motorcycle moving towards him. Steve could not have said the creature to stay away even if he wanted to, for the infection had already covered his mouth. 

The flaming wheels stopped at just inches of Steve’s face but even so, he was not burned by their fire.

Looking up Steve saw the rider looking at him, a demonic hand going for his face, and then the voice that said. 

“You’re coming with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

The ground was hard and cold. Steve eyes opened to a derelict cabin, filled with dirt and sawdust, a thin ceiling that would come down at any moment, and broken windows that had been made into target practice not so long ago. Through the holes on the ceiling, a sky filled with stars. A cold soft breeze filled the cabin, rising dust particles into the air. The cabin was filled with old furniture but after a closer look, it seemed more like barn than anything else. Farm tools rested against the decrepit walls.

In front of him, a light, a warm light. A fireplace.

Steve raised from the place he had been laying down and approached the weak fire with reverence. He could feel its warm in his hands and feet, in his body and his face. He felt alive. 

Did I die?  He though, this feeling of belonging and solace had never felt so good. He had die and gone to another place, a better place, where everything felt good, more warm and more comfortable.

He felt good, more than ever. A happy tear ran from his eyes crossing his cheek.

“Did you sleep well cowboy?” said voice behind him. 

Steve turned his head quickly, and there, coming through the door’s threshold was a dark figure, disguised by shadows. The figure took several steps forward and when it came to the light, Steve saw his face.

“Johnny? You?” Steve said. Baffled.

“A hard night, eh?” Johnny said. He walked towards an old teared couch, his leather jacket over his left shoulder and sat down on it. “How you feeling?”

Steve thought on the question, and just then he realized he was sitting on the floor. He look down to his legs and they moved, then down to his hands touching the cold concrete surface. His fingers moved, along with his arms, his chest also was going up and down with each inhale and exhale. He was alive.

“How?” he whispered.

“How are you alive? Well, I won’t lie you. It wasn’t easy.”

“I was stone… I was dying and you came?”

“Yes.”

“A demon… It was a demon. I saw it. His eyes empty, his laugh malignant…”

“A burnt skull still ablaze.”

“Yes…”

“Terrifying, isn’t it?”

Steve stood up. Feeling the ground under his feet sent a feeling of relief through his spine. He checked himself up for injuries but any wound placed on his body by the Gorgon was gone. Actually, he felt better than he had felt in a long time.

He turned his head to Johnny, still seated on the old couch, looking at him patiently.

“What are you?” Steve said. He feared the answer to his question and that surprised him.

Johnny inclined forward on the couch. Steve could have swore the air around him got a little darker for a second. 

“Do you believe in God, Steve?” Johnny asked. His voice tone dry. 

“Yes.” Steve said.

“Then, you believe also in the Devil, am I right?”

“Not in the same way.”

“Oh, they’re one and the same you see. At least in nature. They both, they like to play their games and we mortals are the pieces.”

“Are you human then?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And the demon I saw?”

“It’s also me…” Johnny said. He took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and lit up one. Smoke escaped his mouth, making designs in the air. They were almost beautiful. “I saw your exposition at the museum. Really nice.”

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“For saving your life? You’re welcome cowboy.”

“Sorry. Thanks for that too. Really.” Steve said as he sat on an old wrecked chair that somehow was still able to resist his weight.

“I know.” Johnny said. The cigarette burning between his fingers. “Tell me, Steve Rogers. Do you ever regret becoming what you are?”

The question hit Steve like an incoming train. He had been wondering that exact same thing for a couple of months now. He didn’t know if he had an answer. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

“I think you do know. Let it out of your chest Captain. Let me be your priest tonight.”

“It’s hard.” Steve said as he hugged himself. It wasn’t because of the cold of the night, it was because of the pain inside of him.

“And it won’t get easier.” Johnny said. “Do you ever regret becoming, a soldier? A weapon that kills in the name of a country filled with more killers, liars and demons of human nature that only exist to live in sin and spread it like a disease. Do you ever regret being a figure of hope for the dispossessed and the weak? The hope that will only bring them more suffering and misery at making them believe they can win in a world where dying is the biggest of victories? Do you ever regret making yourself a target? A target for war and violence? A target whose only fate will be exploding in violence and hurt those who surround you? Your friends, fellow soldiers and the innocent? Do you ever regret being alive, Steve Rogers?”

Steve froze. His eyes lost into the Johnny’s. Blue and cold and dark. His mouth began to move by itself. He didn’t want to speak the words but they were going to be said no matter what he did.”

“Yes.” Steve said. “I regret. I regret all of those and more. I won’t lie to you Johnny… back there in the desert… when I was dying. At that last moment before my consciousness faded, I felt relief. Relief that I wouldn’t have to keep on fighting this endless war against evil. Relief that I could finally find rest and stop the delivering of suffering to my peers… I do. I regret being Captain America.” 

Johnny stood up, and full of calm he walked to the door and opened it. He turned his head to Steve. “C’mon, You have to see this.” And walked out the cabin.

Steve stood up and walked out. He placed himself beside Johnny. 

“Look up.” Johnny said.

Steve did, and what he saw was pure beauty. A sky full stars, more stars that he had ever seen in his life, a show of light that made him feel warm, even with the cold desert air striking his face.

“This world Steve, it’s filled with all sorts of things. Some good, many of them bad, but they all are part of the balance. God and the Devil might be playing a game we cannot foreseen or even understand. But where we cannot choose what the game is. We can choose our role in it. We can choose who we are.”

Steve looked at the tall biker and felt how his words reached to more than just his mind. 

“You Steve, you chose to be Captain America.” Johnny said. A smile on his face.

“And that’s my responsibility.” Steve said. He didn’t know how, but he knew he was saying the truth and only the truth at that precise moment. “I’m responsible for being the Captain. I’m responsible for making the world a better place. To keep the balance. It’s my responsibility not to fail those who believe in me. It’s my responsibility to believe in myself. That’s my greatest power.”

“Good.” Johnny said. He threw his cigarette. He faced Steve and they both found themselves smiling. 

“What about the regret, though.”

“Don’t worry about the regret. That only means you’re still human.”

“Thanks, Johnny.” 

“No problemo.”

“Can’t believe you chose to be a demon, though.”

“Oh I didn’t chose to be a demon,” Johnny said lighting up another cigarette. “But I can choose what to do with it.”

“Right.”

“Oh, and I’m not a demon, cowboy. I am a Spirit of Vengeance.”

“Now that’s new one…” 

“Don’t put on that face you. I’m sure and not the weirdest thing you’ve ever seen.”

“A lighting god and big green monster, do seen giving you a match for that title, now that I think about it.”

“Dr. Banner.” Johnny smiled with the cigarette still in his mouth.

“You know him?”

“More than I would like to… He and I have a lot of things in common.”

In the distance a big and thunderous explosion lighted up the desert’s horizon. Smoke and flashes of light coming out of it painted a dreadful scene for what had been a beautiful looking night. Steve knew what was the cause. This time he was prepared for it.

“Your friend arrived.” Johnny said, he was coming out the cabin and he was putting his jacket back on.

“How did you…”

“I know you my friend.” Johnny interrupted. “Now, what are you going to do?”

Steve knew what he was going to do and there would be not coming back from it. “I’ll face him.”

Johnny smiled and ran to his bike. The engine started and the beast machine came to life once again. 

“Johnny?” Steve said.

“Yes?”

“Do ever regret what you are?”

“Always.” Johnny said, his skull and bike engulfed in bright flames, his eyes a pit that didn’t seen so empty this time, a little devilish laugh was whispering out the darkness that surrounded him.”

“Good.” Steve smiled. This time it wouldn’t be like the last. “Would you give me a ride?”


	11. Chapter 11

The explosions resounded throughout the desert, the contrast between the bright flames and the dark sky painted a striking picture of calm and chaos. Steve could hear the gun blazing and guards running. The point of origin was not far away from Rogerstown, a dusty plain filled with rocks and sand. An underground facility no doubt, that is why he have not been able to find it inside the town. 

From the backseat of the Ghost Rider’s bike the enormous plateau behind the plain was increasing in size at every second. The infernal machine was going at a speed that Roger would have never imagine a bike to handle, this was not ordinary bike of course, so the baffling soon became admiration.

“Ready cowboy?” The Rider asked with his malicious sounding voice. 

“Ready!” Steve said. “There will be a lot of man force surrounding that base. We’ve to be careful, we’re only two after all.” 

“My guess is that whoever began the attack has already take care of most of them. There’s a very powerful aura around him.” 

“Yes, you might be right.” Steve said and they remained in silence the rest of the way. 

As they reached the destroyed entrance located inside of the eastern side of the plain, big tremors could be felt underground and little by little and to Steve’s surprise, big portions of the ground began to implode, leaving behind enormous pits that revealed countless numbers of scientific equipment, all of them already in flames. People were running in the flame chaos at all directions, to unknown destinations. The heat was becoming unbearable and the smell of cinder was everywhere.

The Rider stopped almost instantly in front of one of these big holes and both him and Steve dismounted the machine. At first they seemed to have lost themselves in the chaotic crowd, but a biker with a flaming skull is not a common sight and soon guards’ gazes where on them.

They were getting closer.

“You go, I’ll take care of things up here.” The Rider said. The guards raised their weapons, aimed and fired upon the both of them. The Rider put himself in front of Steve, protecting him from the rain of bullets, he opened his mouth and inhale, all the bullets changed their trajectory and found their way into the Rider’s mouth. After the weapons stopped shooting, both Steve and the group of guards looked baffled at the Rider, his mouth still open. “Go!” the Rider said with authority.

“I’ll see you back here.” Steve said. He saw the Rider nodding back and then as he fell into the hellish underground pit, he caught a glimpse of how the Rider returned the bullets back at the disbelieving guards in a spout of melted lead. The screams at his back told him that the Rider would be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Landing on one knee, Steve saw in bewilderment how much damaged had taken the structure of the former labs. More people were still running about, escaping from the killer flames and falling ceilings. Steve ran into the collapsing labyrinth.

More and more guards at every corner. Most of them preferred to run for their lives instead of trying to stop his advanced, but for every three that passed him, there was one that stayed and tried to fight against him. It was not a big trouble, in this closed spaces Steve had the advantage, even with him unarmed. Every corner was his shield and every shadow his weapon. These guard were well trained but under theses circumstances, the training was forgotten and the ability went right down sloppy. 

Going further into the facility Steve saw all kind of weird artifacts and a great number of cells, almost every single one of them was broken, their prisoners surely left to their luck among the chaos of the attack. Whatever HYDRA had been creating here was already on the run. It might not be a problem now, but on the long run Steve though that was not going to be the case. 

Through a long cracked hallway Steve finally saw what he was looking for, or at least his silhouette. He was fighting someone, and through the flames he could recognize the movements of both fighters anywhere. They were Bucky and The Viper. 

Steve ran as he had ran only a few times in his life, the ceiling and floor collapsing above and underneath him, the heat piercing through his clothes and roasting his skin. He made it to a big destroyed lab at the end of the hallway, just in time to see Bucky land a massive blow on the woman’s head.

The Viper collapsed in front of Bucky, consciousness abandoning her being.

Bucky was there in his Winter Soldier outfit. His metal arm shining against the orange almost red flames. He had his mask on it, his hair covering the sides of his face, his eyes filled with sorrow and nearly confusion until his gaze met with that of Steve. There was recognition almost instantly and Steve felt this was his chance. 

“Bucky! It’s me! You need to stop! Someone it’s gonna get hurt sooner or later. Please, come with me.”

Bucky stood there looking at the flames and the fainted woman at his feet. 

“James, please!” Steve said one more time. Bucky reacted at his true name, his eyes were glowing. This time he might just reach him and bring him back home, introduce him to everyone else, make them realize Bucky was not a bad guy, just another casualty in the HYDRA war against humanity. This time he might just do that. 

Bucky simply met Steve eyes once again, but this time he looked down at his right arm and there, hanging from it, Steve saw The Shield. Its colors faded since the last time Steve wielded it back at the helicarrier. 

Steve smiled at his friend and very casually almost as if the world wasn’t burning around him, he said. “It looks good on you.” He took one, two steps forward and Bucky did just the same. Two heartbeats after that last step an explosion came from under the floor, blowing up the space between both men. 

Steve was expelled back from the explosion with so much force that when he crashed with the wall behind him, he knew there was something broken and it was not the wall per se.

While his broken bones were something to be concerned, it was the blinding light and that which was conceived behind it what almost killed him. A long bright katana coming straight to his face. He rolled to the right, dodging the blade just barely. 

The blade got stuck inside the concrete wall, thus delaying his wielder from further attacks. Steve got on his feet and saw that, of course, it was The Gorgon. The creature eyes where covered by a new set of sunglasses but it was not necessary to see his eyes to realized that Japanese man was full of anger, no doubt for having been so easily dispatched in his last encounter with the Rider. 

Now that’s a real Demon.

The Gorgon took his sword out the wall and attacked Steve once again. Thrust after thrust Steve evaded using the existing tables to make his way around the lab, once all the tables were gone and with no more obstacles in his way, The Gorgon would to slashes and the fight would get more and more dangerous.

A wall of fire was covering the entirety of the lab’s other half where Bucky had been standing just a minute ago.  It cannot be. This fight was not going anywhere, he could not defeat The Gorgon, he had tried before and failed. 

“I’ll fucking killing you piece of shit!” The Gorgon screamed out his lungs. He did not seem to be bothered by the inferno around him. “I don’t know how to get out of my curse but this time, this time you have nowhere to escape.” The Gorgon’s fingers went up to his glasses, he was going to take them off, Steve would be stone once more and this time the Rider might not come in time to save him. 

“Steve!” he heard someone screaming. It came from behind the wall of flames, it could barely be seen but it was there, a dark shadow in the light.  Bucky! Oh my God!  His friend was alive and standing, and he was getting ready to launch the shield to him. “Take!”

The shield, red, blue and silver flew through the flames and into Steve right hand and then to rest on his left arm. It felt good at the touch, it filled Steve with confidence and joy to have his two long partners having his back once again. “Thanks!” Steve screamed and he covered himself with the last piece of vibranium on earth. 

The Gorgon’s curse flashed throughout the room but it hit no target, once the flash had dissipated, the first thing The Gorgon eyes saw was the star embedded on the shield’s center. It hit him hard and fast, Steve knew that he would not have second chance at attacking this monster. He used the edge of his shield to strike The Gorgon stomach, making him bent forward, he stroke his legs and so the Gorgon fell to his knees, another strike right to the monster right arm and the katana left the Gorgon’s grip and fell to the ground. One last strike right to the nape of the monster’s neck and The Gorgon was almost on the ground, Steve picked up the sword on his right arm and stroke downward hitting the monster’s neck.  There. That’s why Perseus brought a shield to a Gorgon’s fight.  Steve released the sword and it remained stuck inside its owner’s neck. There were no more sounds or curses coming out the creature poisonous mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve left The Gorgon carcass behind and jumped through the flames to the other side of the burning lab. When he landed and looked around he saw that Bucky wasn’t there. 

“Bucky!” Steve screamed. “Bucky, where are you?!” the flames where getting more and more intense. The floor was loosing stability by the second, he could not remain there much longer unless he wanted to fall into a more hopeless pit and the ceiling over him just to end things. The Viper was also missing, Bucky must have move her body somewhere or take her along with him. 

He had been so close.

It did not matter, He couldn’t stay there any longer. Things…

He saw it coming out the right side of his chest. 

It was cold.

Even with hell burning around him, it was cold. 

The blade was cold.

“You should have put that shield on your back, you fucking piece of shit!” he heard a faint voice on his back.

Then the blade went back inside and it came out through his back. 

Now, everything felt cold. 

Steve fell to his knees and then rolled himself on his back, he ended up seated against a cracking column that was going to give up at any second now. 

No, I was so close… I’m in hell.

“ How…?” he said, almost a whisper.

“You can’t kill me Captain! The Baron made me much stronger than that. You and your blades and bullets can’t hurt me.” He approached slowly, as if savoring every second of Steve’s suffering and despair. “You see, you fucking idiot. You! With your serum or without it, you’re just a man. I, I’m beyond that.”

Steve saw the creature’s horrible face and then behind him coming out the flames he saw another hellish sight, but this one brought him more happiness than he would find himself admitting. 

“Don’t look behind you.” Steve said. 

“What? What are you babbling about?” The Gorgon said. Then, he turned to look behind him. “Oh, fuck!”

The burnt chains surround the monster’s wrist and then the Rider pulled from them launching The Gorgon at his direction. The Rider’s fist met the Gorgon’s face and the sound of broken bones was heard. 

“Ugh! You again!” said The Gorgon. “You can’t stop me, you…”

“On your knees monster.” The Rider said, and The Gorgon obeyed.

The entire room became darker, the flames light seemed diminished by and strange force. Steve felt fear at the unknown of the situation.

“What are you doing?” the monster’s voice was full of fear.

“Look at me, Tomi Shishido. Look at my eyes and see the abyss.”

“No! I won’t! you can’t! No!”

“Look at me!” the Rider screamed. His hands at the sides of the Gorgon’s head. No matter how strong he was he seemed unable to fight the Rider’s grip.

“How you know my name?! No, please No!” the voice that came out of Tomi Shishido’s mouth was one of nightmares. 

“Tomi.” The Rider said. “You have killed, robbed, massacred, raped and betrayed. You abandoned your humanity too long ago. Now your existence must cease.”

“No! Please, I don’t want to feel that! Stop it! Stop! Oh my God!”

“Silence!” The Rider said. The black pits in eyes filling themselves with fire. 

“No! Please!!! Father!”

“Your soul is mine!” The rider opened his mouth in an hysterical, maniacal and infernal laugh that Steve felt lasted for ages. The foul sound would follow him for the rest of his life.

The next time he looked. The Gorgon’s corpse rested on the ground. Its eyes two black holes releasing smoke. And the looked of terror on its face, told that whatever it had saw in the Rider’s eyes would never be seen by a living creature and live to tell it. 

“Now you.” The Rider said walking towards Steve. “You need to stop dying.”


	14. Chapter 14

The blue flame coming out of the Rider’s hand was a flame of hope and true light. Surprising, coming from such a uncommon character. 

The rider stood up and Steve along with him. They were outside. The flames were dying and now there were only embers. Only they remain from what had seemed like thousand people coming out of what had been a true hell on earth inside the labs. 

On the sky, the stars were still watching over them.

“Thanks.” Steve said.

“You’re welcome.” The Rider said, watching as the blue flame died on his hand.

“You have a lot of power.”

“I do.”

Steve picked up his shield from the ground and put it on his back “It wasn’t such a bad advice after all.”

“I agree.”

“I…”

“You can do whatever you like Steve Rogers. But, if you would hear my advice, I would tell it.”

“Say it then.”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“Stop chasing your friend. He’s his own person now. He’ll be fine.”

“How you know?”

“The woman he saved just left a couple of minutes ago, before you woke up from my healing.”

“You didn’t stop her?”

“She has a lot of blood on her ledge, that’s true. But from experience I can tell you, just very few people cannot be saved.”

“She could know where Bucky went.”

My point is… He saved a life tonight. An enemy’s no less. I feel that whatever your friend Bucky needs to heal from, he needs to do it on his own. Just like you did tonight as well.”

“I did? All I did was failing.”

“This time you didn’t fell to despair, you didn’t gave up in front of death like you did previously. That, to me, It’s enough lesson for a day’s work.”

The rider was right. He had seen it. The Winter Soldier was no more, it was Bucky again. He was back. Maybe lost, but he if he knew his friend as well as he thought he did. Yes, he would be fine.

“You’re right.” Steve said. “I should let him be his own man. He’ll be fine. He gave me my shield back.” He laughed.

“That’s a good friend” the Rider said.

“And you gave me back my life, twice. I guess I can count you as one as well?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“Thanks, Johnny.” Steve said. Handing his hand to the Rider.

“No problemo.” The Rider said, and they both shake hands. “Someone’s coming.”

“Yes, another friend.”

“You seem to have a lot of those. That’s good.” The rider went back to his bike and mounted it. 

“Won’t you stay?” Steve said.

“I’m not a people person.” The bike made a roar from hell that made Steve smile. “Good bye, cowboy.”

“Good bye, Ghost Rider.”

Leaving a trail of flames behind him. Steve Roger and Johnny Blaze parted ways.


	15. Chapter 15

The glorious van, now seemed as a vision sent from heaven. 

Sam was behind the wheel, his mouth opened as he approached Steve.

“What the hell happened to you?” Sam said, parking along side Steve.

“Exactly that!” Steve said, getting into the van.

“Hell?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, Hell! You got your shield back! How?

“A gift from Bucky.”

“Bucky? He’s here? You found it? Oh, man you have one hell of a story to tell me!”

“Hell yes!” 

They laughed. 

“Oh! by the way. Mr.Stark called me, he was really mad because you didn’t picked up the phone when he called you.”

“I must have lost it somewhere. What else did he said.”

“Something about another HYDRA station, a big one. He said the whole team would be up for this one.”

“That one must be the last.” Steve said, his gaze on the road. “OK, Sam. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Avenger’s Tower”

“No more search for Bucky then?”

“No, no more. He’s going to be fine. Trust me.”

“OK. New York it is Cap.” Sam said, starting the engine and putting his foot on the pedal.

An infernal machine roared at the same time far in the distance, deafening everything in the desert. 

“What a show off.” Steve smiled

“Wow, look! It’s leaving a trail of fire!” Sam said in excitement.

“Hell yes!”

“Who’s that?”

“A friend.”


End file.
